Never had a dream come true
by Princess Tyler Briefs
Summary: This song makes me think of Yamcha (I'm a major Yamcha fan, so sue me). Flame if you want. I don't own DBZ or the Song (It's by S club 7)


Everybody's got something, they had to leave behind,  
One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering,   
How it could be now, oh might have been  
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
Yamcha looked at the rose he held in his had. It was faded, and somewhat withered, and crackled between his fingers. Silently a silver tear trickled down his cheek, and splashed onto the pressed petals. It had been years since he and Bulma had broken off, and yet he still missed her, still wasn't sure what had happened. One moment the two of them had a great thing going, next he was furious because she told him she was pregnant with Vegeta's kid. He'd been trying so hard too loyal to her (extremely hard with Marron around) and then she comes and tells him she's been cheating. He had seen it coming and when told his temper flared. He said something's he wished he could take back, but by then it was to late. It was over, for good this time.   
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you.  
  
He looked at the rainbow his teardrops caused on the poor little flower, then at the book the rose had come from. It was a photo album. He'd found the rose pressed in with the picture it belonged with. A picture Goku had snapped (after being, regretfully, taught how to use a camera by ChiChi) of Yamcha handing Bulma a fresh summer rose on a late June evening about two days   
of them knew about the sayjin's. It seemed so long ago now, but in reality it had only been 10 years at max. In that time he seemed to have aged 100 years. More mature now, more lonely. Even though he pretend to be his natural self, whenever he was around Bulma it was as if a knife had been stabbed through his chest.  
  
Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time,  
And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind,  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering   
How it should be now, oh might have been   
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go,  
  
As much as he tried to hide it, even from himself, he knew he still had deep feelings for Bulma. He'd never challenge Vegeta's authority on the matter, mostly because if he did Bulma would hate him anyway. He also made note that Vegeta was much stronger then him, but that wasn't really his fault. When compared to Vegeta he was a wimp, but that wasn't fair as Vegeta was a sayjin and he wasn't. He'd never been an awesome fighter when compared to Goku, but back in his day he'd been a tough opponent. Now he'd lost his power over anyone because of the sayjin's. Maybe that's why Bulma had dumped him, for a stronger man. Since the Sayjin's had come he'd just kinda' faded into the background, no longer of any interest to her.  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
  
With the uttermost care Yamcha laid the rose back between the pages. He closed the book without even making a sound and lay it back on the dresser. He ran his hands over an engraving on the side. Y+BB 4ever. He wiped the tears on his cheeks off on the back of his hand.  
"I need a vacation." He whispered to the reflection in the mirror. In his minds eye he could in vision Bulma asleep on the bed behind him. He could perfectly picture the gentle curves of her body and see where her green blue hair would fall. He sighed and walked out the door, leaving a perfectly empty room.  
  
You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,  
There's no use looking back oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing,   
No matter how I try, I try I just can't say goodbye, no no no no,  
  
Outside rain was falling in a downpour. He walked barefoot along the damp sands of the seashore. The sea and sky matched his mood perfectly, gray. He stood and looked out over the ocean. It seemed to extend forever, going on without end. The way he had once thought his love with Bulma would be. Forever going on and on. And when everything changed he was left without anything to do and nowhere to go.  
"I wasn't ready to say good-bye yet Bulma. I'm still not. Forgive me for these feelings girl, but I still love you. Always will Bulma-chan, I always will."  
  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby,  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   



End file.
